Maxwell and Sikarius
Maxwell and Sikarius are characters from The Grand Battle (Season 2). Profile Weapons/Abilities: Maxwell & Sikarius have a symbiotic relationship, Maxwell provides a home for the Bio Wyrm (his body) while Sikarius gives Maxwell strange morthing abilities. Think of it as hyper rapid tumour growth, which Sikarius can alter at whim. Maxwell on his own is physically weak. Description: Maxwell is an 18 year old student, he has long, dirty, blonde hair and unnaturally green eyes. He wears a tattered white shirt (although now stainned heavily with blood) and a red tie. Standard black trousers and leather shoes. Maxwell has a kind personality, he tries to be optimistic and cheerful, but Sikarius' influence on him has dulled this quite a bit. He will try diplomacy before combat, but he is not afraid to fight. Sikarius is a 1 year old Bio Wyrm. A Bio Wyrm is a parasitic organism which makes its home in human bodies. While the host technically dies, the Wyrm keeps them in a state of 'undeath' making sure there bodies stay functional. Bio Wyrms have a telepathic link with there hosts, allowing them to communicate with them, other people cannot hear them, they only hear its hisses and roars. They are intelligent and maleovent creatures, minipulating there hosts so they may acquire more food. Weak minded hosts are often turned into mindless slaves. Sikarius itself has a slimey personality, always trying to convince Maxwell that what he is doing is the right thing to do. Despite it's evil nature, without Maxwell, Sikarius would die so he will keep him alive at any cost. While Bio Wyrms often stay hidden in the hosts body, Sikarius rarther enjoys sticking its head and long neck out of Maxwell's shoulder, so it may have a physical prescense over him. Apparantly he is the 'third' although he hasn't offered any more information than that. Maxwell often calls Sikarius, 'Sik' for convenience. Biography: Maxwell was once a completely ordinary student living in the Imperial city of Neon. He lived with his Mom, had lots of friends, enjoyed playing sports, there was nothing remarkable about him at all. Until one day he walked down an ally way, he saw a homeless man riving and contorting on the floor. Maxwell tried to help him, but he was completely unresponsive. The bum then lashed out on Maxwell, a strange creature bursting from its mouth, it sprayed Maxwell's face with a putrid liquid similar to vomit but burned to the touch. When Maxwell backed away, both the bum and the strange creature had died. The egg had been planted. Weeks later, Maxwell died in his sleep. Not that he knew, he woke up like any normal day, except for a small voice in the back of his head, urging him, to kill, to feed. Maxwell killed his Mother with a kitchen knife, he didn't know why. With tears down his face and an immence ammount of pain, Sikarius emerged from his shoulder, and feasted. Since that day, Maxwell had hated Sikarius. His hatred was so great he could disobey Sikarius. He could have free will from this monster inside of him. But alas they needed eachover, for if Sikarius did not feed, they would both die. A year passed, Maxwell and Sikarius now wandered the streets of Neon, wanted criminals and and feasting on anyone who would stand in there way. And then the Grand Battle started. In The Grand Battle (Season 2) Development Max and Sik; An undead, now apathetic boy and a large parasite hungry for flesh. Together they are...MAX AND SIK. Also Maxwell fell in love with Jen at some point. Death T'was a depressing death. Something about falling cities? Maybe impaled. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:GBS2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Undead Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters